


Escape

by Loredi



Series: 30 vicios Harry/Draco [6]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-06-22
Updated: 2007-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot, songfic con la canción "Shot" de The Rasmus. Cumple con la palabra "Escape" de los 30 vicios. Trata de una noche en la que Harry y Draco escapan de Hogwarts... en la peor situación posible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**SHOT**

 

Apenas unos meses antes no habrían podido caber en esa fisura entre las piedras. De hecho, ni siquiera uno de ellos podría haber cabido en el oscuro, húmedo y estrecho hueco en el que esa noche se hallaban escondidos. Ahora, sin embargo, yacían los dos muy juntos, abrazados y temblando ligeramente bajo la estruendosa tormenta nocturna que caía sobre el Bosque Prohibido. 

 

Las tormentas despertaban algunas criaturas peligrosas que se mantenían escondidas entre las hojas esperando para atacar. Ellos dos eran afortunados por haber llegado casi intactos hasta ese escondite en el corazón del bosque. Ninguna criatura indeseable se había puesto en su camino hasta aquel momento.

 

No, hacía sólo unos meses la escena de ellos dos corriendo juntos por el bosque con toda la fuerza que tenían sus piernas hubiera sido impensable. Por supuesto, unos meses antes los Mortífagos no habían invadido Hogwarts; ellos dos no habían sido capturados, ni torturados, ni hacinados juntos en una mazmorra que olía a hipogrifo muerto. Ni habían permanecido ahí hasta que las peleas habían dejado de tener sentido y la necesidad de comunicarse con otro ser humano había ganado prioridad. Lo que había pasado después podría ser llamado destino o, tal vez, el resultado lógico del encierro…

 

Fuera lo que fuera, hacía algunos meses Harry no hubiera permitido que una persona lo tomara entre sus brazos, acunándolo como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Hubiera rechazado cualquier señal de lástima para continuar viviendo como el duro hombre de guerra que se había vuelto. Desde luego, tampoco hubiera encontrado consuelo en la canción que salía entrecortada de la boca de Draco (no, por lo menos, para la desgracia que parecía acercarse en cuenta regresiva).

 

 — _Tonight we escape —_ tartamudeaba Malfoy, al ritmo del suave vaivén en que mecía al delgado cuerpo de Harry—. _Just you and me._ _We'll find our peace somewhere across the seas…_

 

(Hoy escapamos. Sólo tú y yo. Encontraremos nuestra paz en algún lugar del otro lado del mar.)

 

Harry cerró los ojos, sólo un momento, para imaginar lo que inevitablemente su mente dibujaba cada vez que Draco le cantaba esa canción: el mar. El inmenso mar, el viento, y ellos cruzándolo a toda velocidad montados en sus escobas, a las que no les permitirían parar hasta haber llegado al continente. Pero el instante de escape mental duraba tan poco tiempo como la misma línea de la canción. Inmediatamente después, Harry abrió los ojos, preocupado, atento del ruido del suelo del bosque al ser golpeado por las gotas de lluvia.

 

De cualquier forma, aun con los ojos abiertos, la oscuridad de la caverna sólo le permitía imaginar lo que ocurría afuera: los movimientos agitados, los demonios, la espera. Adentro, la voz de Draco hacía eco en la cueva.

 

 _—Enough of the fight, enough of the fuss_  —esa era una de las partes favoritas de Harry, así que Draco procuraba mantener la voz firme y darle el tono de mandato: “basta de esta guerra—.  _I’ll be awake if he finds us_.

 

(Basta de las peleas, basta del ajetreo. Yo estaré despierto si él nos encuentra.)

 

La voz de Draco perdía toda su fuerza en esa línea: se volvía suave, amable y cariñosa. Le prometía a Harry tantas cosas que el moreno perdía su fuerza de voluntad y se relajaba; en esta ocasión, Harry volvió a caer en el sopor y tranquilidad que le inspiraban las cálidas palabras del rubio, a pesar de ser la primera vez que Draco cantaba la canción en un lugar que no era la celda a la que estaban acostumbrados y de la que habían huido. Por un instante sintió que podría quedarse dormido en ese momento y no se preocuparía por lo que encontraría al despertar, porque encontraría a Draco. Como cada vez que lo sacaban de la celda para hacerlo confesar y él soportaba hasta sus límites el poder de la magia usada para destruir y… y cerraba los ojos. Y cuando despertaba Draco estaba ahí.

 

El vaivén siguió y, tras una ligera pausa en la que Draco carraspeó para recuperar su voz, también la canción continuó:

 

 _—Needless to say I’ll stand in your way. I will protect you and I_ … —Harry amaba esa parte de la canción. Lo hacía sentir seguro, protegido y amado. El Niño Que Vivió habría querido encontrar algún momento de su vida en que se hubiera sentido así de protegido, pero lo más que había encontrado era un abrazo de Sirius, un consejo de Dumbledore, un suéter de Molly… y nada de eso era tan fuerte como la enorme barrera de protección que representaba Draco durante esos minutos en los que el momento definitivo se acercaba.

 

(No hay necesidad de decir que me pondré en tu camino. Yo te protegeré y yo…)

 

Tras un momento, Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco ya no emitía palabras. Se limitaba a tararear el coro siempre que llegaba ese punto en la canción y Harry jamás había conseguido que le dijera por qué no entonaba esa parte, ni tampoco había averiguado qué era exactamente lo que el rubio no cantaba.

 

Pasó un rato en el sonido de los tarareos de Draco se perdió, opacado por los truenos ensordecedores. Harry se preguntó si los truenos también ocultaban ruidos más peligrosos… A pesar de todo, el vaivén no cesó, y las manos del rubio acariciaron lentamente la ahora sucia, grasosa y descuidada cabellera azabache.

 

— _Tonight we’ll be free_  —cantó Draco, justo después de que un relámpago surcara el cielo en el rango de visión de ambos; Harry ignoró el despliegue de luz, pero sonrió ante ese verso, porque era la primera vez que en verdad tenían una esperanza, aunque fuera muy ligera, de que se cumpliera la promesa de ser libres -.  _I’ll find us a home_ – su sonrisa se mantuvo al imaginar un hogar con Draco. Imposible. Se pelearían por todo –.  _Tonight we will be finally on our own._

 

(Esta noche seremos libres. Nos encontraré un hogar. Esta noche finalmente estaremos solos.)

 

De pronto un rayo cayó más cerca y todo el lugar se cimbró. Harry, que de por sí estaba temblando, comenzó a sacudirse entre espasmos por un miedo a las tormentas que jamás había sufrido… hasta esa noche. Aunque, a decir verdad, él no estaba seguro de que su miedo se debiera a la tormenta y no al dolor en su cicatriz, que a cada segundo se volvía menos soportable.

 

 _—Enough of the hell, enough of the pain. I won’t let them touch you —_ la firmeza de la voz de Draco se reafirmaba en esas frases. Harry recuperó un poco el control de su cuerpo y se aferró al rubio para escuchar la siguiente frase. Las primeras veces que había cantado esa canción, Draco había omitido esa línea entre tarareos, pero después la había soltado. Y ahora Harry necesitaba oírla más que nunca—.  _I love you… —_ susurró el rubio en una voz tan suave que Harry se hubiera vuelto loco ahí mismo de no ser por el beso que Draco dejó en su sien tras recitar el verso—. _Needless to say I’ll stand in your way, I will defend you and I… –_ para sorpresa de Harry, Draco dejó escapar unas palabras de aquel coro que parecía tan secreto—  _I’ll take the…—_ Harry se tensó y Draco calló, justo a la mitad de la oración.

 __

(Basta del infierno, basta del dolor. No dejaré que te toquen. Te amo.

No hay necesidad de decir que me pondré en tu camino. Te defenderé y yo…

Yo recibiré el…)

 

La lluvia comenzaba a remitir, muy lentamente. Dejaron de retumbar los truenos, así que por un rato lo único que se escuchó en aquella cueva fueron las gotas de lluvia y las respiraciones aceleradas de los dos prófugos en la antesala el destino.

 

— _Enough of the scars —_ la primera vez que Draco había dicho esa línea Harry se había llevado la mano a la cicatriz de su frente instintivamente; esta vez ninguno hizo aquel ademán -.  _Enough broken hearts._ _I will protect you and I…_  - la voz de Draco estaba tan ronca que cada vez se entendía menos lo que murmuraba. A Harry le importaba poco, porque él sabía la canción de memoria.

 

Las nubes se fueron despejando, pero el ambiente permaneció oscuro dado que apenas pasaba de la media noche. Ahora, cada vez que Draco cantaba un verso, de su boca salían nubes de vaho que se esparcían muy cerca del rostro de Harry. Los temblores se intensificaron en ambos: en parte porque entre más se adentraba la noche más bajaba la temperatura y en parte por un miedo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a confesar en presencia del otro. Un miedo al más terrible enemigo que tenían en su contra: el tiempo.

 

Después de un temblor especialmente violento de su cuerpo, Draco entonó las últimas líneas de la canción. Ambos escuchaban el ruido de las gotitas que habían quedado atrapadas en las hojas de los árboles y que ahora se liberaban – sólo para ir a estrellarse contra la misma tierra que habían logrado evitar hasta ese momento-.

 

Ambos sabían que eran los últimos momentos en que podían sentirse relativamente seguros. Pronto serían como aquellas gotas rezagadas… Ellos no habían muerto durante la Gran Tormenta en que Hogwarts había sido invadido, habían quedado en espera.

 

-           _I’ll make it stop_  – prometió Draco, casi afónico y dejó otro beso en la mejilla de Harry.

 

(Haré que pare.)

 

Se quedaron callados, pero esta vez no fue un momento muy largo: el tiempo apremiaba.

 

-          Ya no llueve – susurró Harry.

-          No – confirmó Draco.

 

Se empezaron a escuchar diversos ruidos que provenían de las orillas del bosque, donde una docena de guardias comenzaba a rastrear a los fugitivos por el bosque.

 

La lluvia había protegido a Harry y Draco, porque los Mortífagos sabían que entrar al Bosque Prohibido en tan malas condiciones era suicidio. Harry y Draco se habían arriesgado a ese suicidio por tener unos minutos para descansar de las heridas que les habían dejado el escape y la persecución posterior.

 

Harry se arrastró para salir de la cueva y tras él fue Draco. Los recibió la niebla y el aire helado. Draco se puso frente a Harry, firmemente en pie a pesar de que su pantorrilla estaba desgarrada y sangrando. Harry se recargó en él, apretando con la otra mano una herida en el vientre causada por una quemadura que le ardía cada vez que respiraba. Estaban prácticamente indefensos, pero también físicamente extenuados. Ya no podrían seguir corriendo.

 

Hubieran podido arriesgarse a terminar perdidos mientras huían a toda prisa por el bosque, bajo la lluvia, en pos de un lugar donde pudieran desaparecerse, por quién sabe cuánto tiempo…

 

Hubieran podido, pero no lo habían hecho. Y ahí estaban ahora, asustados, pero dispuestos a defenderse. En su favor sólo tenían una varita que habían conseguido al arrancársela a un mortífago durante la persecución, y esa la llevaba Harry. Draco la había conseguido (a cambio de su pierna destrozada), pero había obligado al moreno a quedarse con ella en mudo reconocimiento de que el gryffindor era más hábil y más poderoso. Era el Chico de la Profecía, después de todo…

 

-           _Tonight we escape_ – murmuró Harry, con la voz quebrada por un llanto que se negaba terminantemente a salir.

-           _Just you and me_ – continuó Draco, a pesar de sentir que el corazón se le atoraba en la garganta.

 

Por lo menos tres figuras encapuchadas corrían hacia ellos en diferentes direcciones.

 

-           _We’ll find our peace_  – Harry los había visto también, o eso le dio a entender a Draco al tomarlo de la mano y apretarlo suavemente -…  _somewhere across the seas…_ \- dejaron de cantar, pero la canción no dejó de dar vueltas en la aturdida mente de Harry.

 

 _Enough of the fight, enough of the fuss._

Los Mortífagos dispararon para derribarlos, pero Harry pudo eludir los ataques. Harry podía hacer muchas cosas con sólo una varita y un poco de suerte…

 

 _Enough of the hell, enough of the pain._

 

Pero enfrentar a Voldemort no era una de ellas.

 

 _Enough of the scars, enough broken hearts._

 

Cuando una cuarta figura llegó hasta el lugar y se plantó a unos cinco metros de distancia de ellos, Harry estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por el pánico; pero Draco apretó su mano.

 

-           _I won’t let them touch you. I love you_  – susurró Draco, apenas perceptible a los oídos de Harry.

 

 _I will protect you and I…_

 

Voldemort no iba a perder su tiempo intentando derribarlos. Él alzó su varita apuntando hacia El Niño Que Vivió.

 

Y disparó.

 

Harry jamás sabría qué decían aquellas líneas del coro que Draco no había querido cantarle.

 

 _ **[** I’ll take the shot for you / _Yo recibiré el disparo por ti

 _I’ll be the shield for you./_ Yo seré el escudo para ti.

 _Needless to say I’ll stand in your way /_ No tengo que decir que me que pondré en tu camino, __

 _I will defend you and I…/_ Que te defenderé y…

 _I’ll take the shot for you. / Recibiré el disparo por ti. **]**_

Porque, aunque sobreviviría a aquella noche de tormenta, jamás escucharía la canción de nuevo.  
 

  


**Author's Note:**

> La historia detrás de la historia:
> 
> Esto es una especie de song fic con la canción Shot del grupo The Rasmus. Esta canción está en mi celular (que es donde escucho música cuando voy en el transporte público o quiero desconectarme del mundo). Así que la escuché varias veces durante este último mes porque recordé cuánto me gustaba (la canción, el grupo que la canta y en especial el vocalista ^^u). Después de mucho darle vueltas al asunto esta semana me puse a escribir la historia, pero todavía la encuentro muy falta de todo (o como diría Merlina Adams: carece de toda unidad aristotélica).
> 
> Al final me di cuenta que encajaba en la tabla de 30 vicios que muy ambiciosamente me había propuesto terminar, así que para allá va.
> 
> ¿Qué más puedo decir? Me costó mucho trabajo escribir esto y que quedara más o menos decente (todavía no llena mis expectativas T_T). De hecho se puede decir que me costó una semana de estarlo trabajando diario. Tuve que quitar, tuve que poner. El final no me gustó una vez, lo hice de nuevo, lo reescribí, lo escribí igual pero con sinónimos... Bah, yo no nací para estas cosas XD.


End file.
